


Morning After

by Tyler743



Series: Rise of the Phoenix [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Morning After, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler743/pseuds/Tyler743
Summary: A short drabble of the morning after Stephanie and Damian have sex in Phoenix: Fire on FireI once had the idea of rewriting the whole story in Stephanie's point of view but I think I may stick to short one shots instead. Who knows!Enjoy the first of many :)





	Morning After

The sudden shift in the mattress caused Stephanie’s eyes to slowly bat open, and she slipped into a hazy state of consciousness, waking from her sleep. An arm slithered around her midsection and pulled her close, cool lips pressing into her temple.

Her first thought was panic. She had just had sex with Damian Wayne, sixteen year old son of the Batman; a very bold move for a twenty two year old woman who was already in a committed relationship. What had she been thinking? Not that she hadn’t enjoyed it, because in the moment she had; for some reason or other it had felt so goddamn right, like everything that had happened to this point was leading to it. He was new to sex; there was no question about that. But he had caught on quickly, and god, had he made her feel good. But once her brain had calmed down from her obviously superior Oxycontin levels, she had realized what she had done and left, embarrassed for her life, without a single word.

Part of her felt bad for leaving him high and dry like that, it was his first time after all and the last thing she wanted was for him to think she had used him. The little bugger had grown on her and she enjoyed their friendship...if that was what you could call it. Who knew anymore? Can two people really come down from something as heavy as sex? And now here he was; he had followed her into her room, and was kissing her and holding her, what was _he_ thinking?

Rolling over quickly onto her back, the tips of thick fringe fell into Stephanie’s eyes and she clenched them shut. The boy beside her leaned away slightly.

“Steph, it’s just me. It’s okay.” The voice was cool, quiet, and definitely wasn’t Damian’s.

It was Tim.

_Her boyfriend._

Stephanie stayed quiet for a moment, and her heart dropped with both relief and disappointment. Why was she disappointed?

“Oh.” She said groggily. “Tim.”

Tim leaned into her again, his whole being looming over her as a dark silhouette. The sun was starting to come up, she could easily see the thin lines of light that were trying to break through the edges of the curtains, but it was still dark in the room.

His lips pressed into hers, immediately moving against them. She kissed back without hesitation, but it was strange, only hours ago she had someone else’s lips on hers, someone else’s tongue in her mouth, someone else’s hands on her body. Guilt washed over her like wave from the sea.

Before they could get too handsy, Tim pulled away; Stephanie could feel the smile on his lips as he did.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine. I was barely asleep anyway...you just got back?” Why was she whispering? It wasn’t like anyone could hear them anyhow. Perhaps it was to hide the guilt she knew would waver in her voice.

She could see him nod. “Yeah. We just got in. I missed you.”

The blonde swallowed deeply. “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re here.”

And she was that, she really was. At least...part of her was. There was another part of her that wasn’t, and she didn’t understand it. Her mind had always been a complicated place for as long as she could remember. Living with criminals your whole life really takes its toll. But this was different and she didn’t like it one bit. She needed to set things straight with Damian before she got sucked into the pattern she always did with men.

Fuck why did she fall so easily?

She had fallen for Clyde after he gave her a chocolate bar after a heist. She had fallen for Tim after he promised to help her through her pregnancy. And now Damian? Well...it was a bit different she would admit that; she had never been so conflicted about her feelings before, and she couldn’t recall one incident that had made her fall. It had just been...gradual?

_Wait._

She needed to back way up, because she had not fallen for Damian Wayne. It was just sex. It was an impulse. A horribly wrong impulse, and now she was paying the price.

Tim leaned into her again and kissed her lips once more before snuggling down beside her, pulling her flush against him.

“Let’s sleep for a bit, then I can make us some breakfast and coffee.”

Stephanie twisted back onto her side, shoving her hands under her pillow. “Sounds good.”

“I love you Stephanie.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled quietly, praying to god that he couldn’t feel her heart pounding throughout her entire body. “I love you too.”


End file.
